The present invention relates to a three-wheeled motor vehicle, and more particularly to a body configuration for such a motor vehicle. There has been a strong demand in recent years for automobiles which can easily be driven by anybody and are of good fuel economy.
Automobiles that can easily be driven by anybody should not fall over of their own accord, or stated otherwise, should be other than one-wheeled or two-wheeled vehicles that require a certain level of driving skill on the part of the driver so as to be maneuvered well. This invention relates to three-wheeled motor vehicles which are the least number of wheels possible for stably supporting the vehicle on ground. For better fuel economy, the vehicle should be light in weight and have a small aerodynamic drag. Good mileage therefore hinges largely on how to design the shape of a vehicle body. This invention there is provided a vehicle body of a configuration which has a small frontal projection area and a small cross-sectional change while ensuring a reasonable, necessary and sufficient vehicle compartment space, and which is as streamlined as possible.